


The Return Home :: Inquisition Shorts ::

by MlleJoli



Series: Inquisition Shorts [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleJoli/pseuds/MlleJoli
Summary: Following the events of "In Hushed Whispers". This is what I would have liked to see, the start of Lavellan and Dorian's epic friendship, through a shared trauma.





	The Return Home :: Inquisition Shorts ::

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to gloss over Alistair's part, for timing. Lavellan chose to ally with the mages, because I am in perpetual Solavellan Hell.

As if nothing had happened, Danythari had found herself standing back at Redcliffe Castle, everyone still standing as they were, blood still pooling from the dead bodies of Alexius' Venatori. Her resolve wavered, her hands trembled, and she could barely comprehend the twisted fate she had just witnessed unravel before her. Her eyes fixated on Solas, so relieved to see his very real, pale face painted with worry and confusion, and not with the poison of red lyrium. All she wanted to do was sit down and cry, especially after watching the light snuffed out from Leliana's eyes, but with everyone staring in awe at her and Dorian's unexpected return, she knew she had to stay strong. 

"Ha! You have to do better than that!' Dorian said, grandstanding. 

Danythari nearly chocked on air as she tried to speak, her throat dry as the Hissing Wastes. 'Is that all you've got?' She said, surprised at how steady her voice was. 

Alexius fell to his knees. 'There is no point in continuing this charade...' He said, over-whelmed by his defeat. 'Obviously, I have failed.' He looked back to his son and whispered something to him, but Dany could not hear him. Leliana immediately odered her men to seize Alexius, and announced the Inquisition's return to Haven. She approached Danythari to ask if she had any preferences on what to do with him and the mages, but the elf could not reply. Leliana continued on, demanding Alexius stay alive and the mages join as well, completely unaware of what had truly happened to Dorian and Danythari. Rightfully so, the two weren't likely to have been gone a whole minute from an objective perspective, and if she could not make the decision, Leliana would do it for her. 

Danythari shuffled out of the castle, leaving a broken Alexius behind her. She had been desperate to be alone, to process, to let out the anger she felt and could not explain. Solas had tried to speak with her, but she brushed him off and continued on. Blackwall knew just as well to leave her alone. 

The ride back to Haven seemed to be torture. She was surrounded by Inquisition scouts and soldiers, all keeping a very close eye on her at her advisor's orders. Her horse was too slow and the air was too hot, not even the familiar sound of the leaves bustling in the wind brought her any comfort. She made a point not to engage in any conversations, until the company had decided to stop and rest, half way to home. Orders were given to hunt some game and collect some firewood. Danythari took this opportunity to step away from it all. She found herself wandering toward a river, and sat down by the bank. 

Dorian had watched the elf, sympathetic to her response. The future they had witnessed was truly awful-demons crawling out of every corner, Venatori popping up like cockroaches, and worst of all, Alexius had one. The Elder One had succeeded where she had not. A not-so-small part of him was very proud of himself for casting the spell that took them home, a shot in the dark that could have gotten them killed. Mostly he was glad to have returned home, but he was not unaware of the near encounter they had with the Elder One, the one who brought forth the horrible nightmare. It was something that he was not prepared for, and he wondered if he ever would be. Granted, he left the Imperium specifically to join the Inquisition, but after what he had seen, a small part of him second guessed the decision. 

Against his better judgement, he approached Danythari, making himself known before he got too close. 

"So! Herald of Andraste, is it?' he said. She didn't even stir. 'And an elf, at that. How ironic. You know, I didn't believe the rumors at first.' 

'I've made no claim to holiness,' she said, for what felt like the hundredth time.

Dorian had guessed she would be in no mood for any sort of conversation, and was thus not surprised by her flat, almost hostile tone. In truth, he didn't feel much like talking either, but talking would stop him from replaying the events in his head. He could see why she chose to sit by the small river. The sound of the water rolling was somewhat soothing. Something normal. 

'Are you alright?" He asked, unsure why. Obviously she was not. 

She shrugged. 'All is well that ends well, I suppose. We stopped the Elder One for now and sent him reeling. It gives me time to close the Breach, rally my allies and hopefully have time to build more alliances.' 

Dorian groaned as he sat down next to her. 'That's not really what I'm referring to. I gather you care about these people?' 

She seemed to sneer. 'They need me. And I need them.' 

His brow furrowed. 'Is that all?'

Danythari looked at him, accusingly. 'What are you trying to say?' She wasn't sure why she suddenly lost her temper. 'Do you think that I _want_ to be here? That I enjoy being the centre of attention? I used to be just a Dalish scout. Always by myself, and that is how I liked it,' she paused, to compose herself. It was becoming increasingly difficult to fight back her tears. 'And one day, I find myself at the wrong place at the exact wrong time, and all of you shemlen are warring over this curse I have, trying to control me and I just...' She stopped herself, when she saw the look upon Dorian's face. 'I'm sorry. I don't mean to speak ill of humans like that, in front of you.' She focused back on the lake, and folded her arms. 

Dorian's expression softened. 'You consider Tevinter to be humans?' He relaxed some when he saw her smile. 'I know this must be hard for you, Danythari. A culture shock to say the least. But I can see that these people care for you, too,' he said, looking passed her. He could see that several people had been watching them closely, and he wasn't sure if it was strictly because of him, or if it was their curiosity getting the better of them. 

'I'm sorry about for friend. For Felix.' She said quietly as she looked to him. She gingerly tapped his knee. 'I haven't seen heartbreak like that in quite some time.'

Dorian frowned. 'Me too.' He draped an arm around her shoulder. 'Thanks.' 

They shared a moment of silence together as they sat and stared at the river. He said nothing as she wiped a tear from her cheek, and she appreciated it. The smell of the spitfire aroused a hunger from within, but Danythari was not ready to face everyone just yet. 

'Do you want me to bring you something then?' Dorian asked. When she shook her head no, he stood to find some food, but she grabbed his hand. 

'I think that, even though you're from the Imperium, I could tolerate you.' 

Dorian laughed. 'I'm so glad to hear it, Dany.' He took a hold of her hand, and insisted she follow him. 'I know you like to be alone, but honestly, I do not. And you're the only person here I know who doesn't look and smell like a bear, or is too... Well, I don't know what's wrong with Solas but I am sure there is something.' 

Danythari allowed Dorian to pull her up. 'Careful,' she said with a short laugh. 'Those are my friends you're talking about.' 

Dorian linked arms with her, and guided her to the fire. 'Well, aren't you glad I am here now?' 

Danythari smiled. 'Honestly? I'm not sure yet.' 

'You wound me, Lavellan.'


End file.
